


Family Matters

by Multi_Stan_Problems



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Stan_Problems/pseuds/Multi_Stan_Problems
Summary: “May I introduce Harriet Cooper?” asked Alfred, nodding towards the stunned looking woman. “She just got to town and stopped by for a visit.” He glanced at the woman again, his face concerned. “In all truth, Master Bruce,” he said, turning back to Bruce and taking a step towards him. “She’s your…”“Aunt,” interrupted the woman, Harriet, softly. She stepped around Alfred and extended her hand. “I’m your aunt. Thomas was my brother.”
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Family Matters

Bruce was helping Alfred dust in his father’s study when the front door bell rang. They both froze and looked at each other. The doorbell rang out again, the bells echoing through the front hall.

“Should I go answer it?” asked Bruce, tentatively setting down his dusting rag. 

“No, I’ll go. You sit tight here, Master B,” said Alfred. He set down his own can of polish and rag and straightened his waist coat. He disappeared around the corner, leaving Bruce standing tensely in the study. Bruce strained his ears trying to hear what was happening in the front hall. He could hear the front door open, and then after a few minutes, close. There were some thumps and murmurs, and then footsteps heading his way. Instinctively, Bruce started taking a fighting stance, preparing for whoever was about to come through the study door.

Alfred appeared, followed by a short woman. She was dressed very neutrally, very warm, and in layers. Her clothes were clean and very well worn. She looked around the study for a moment, her face a mixture of emotions, before her gaze landed on Bruce. She stopped in her tracks, her expression suddenly blank. Alfred glanced at her briefly before turning to Bruce, who had resumed a more casual stance. 

“May I introduce Harriet Cooper?” asked Alfred, nodding towards the stunned looking woman. “She just got to town and stopped by for a visit.” He glanced at the woman again, his face concerned. “In all truth, Master Bruce,” he said, turning back to Bruce and taking a step towards him. “She’s your…”

“Aunt,” interrupted the woman, Harriet, softly. She stepped around Alfred and extended her hand. “I’m your aunt. Thomas was my brother.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic over a year ago and I'm hoping posting the first chapter will help motivate me to finish it. Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, and look forward to more soon!


End file.
